Stuffed with Fluff
by twig height
Summary: "Stuffed giraffe! Stuffed monkey! Six year old Cosima and Delphine! HAIR FLUFFING!" - theglassintact


Delphine was six the first time her parents let her fly alone. She was excited about the trip to the States to visit her grandparents she hadn't seen since last summer. She was fine the night before when her parents were helping her pack her bags. She was fine waiting at the gate for boarding. It was when she was sitting alone in her row on the plane that the nervousness set in. She picked up her backpack off the floor and took out her favorite stuffed giraffe and hugged it to her chest. The stuffed giraffe looked more like a teddy bear, save for the coloring and spotted pattern and the little soft horns on top of its head. She turned her head to look out the window to find something to distract her from the impending flight. It wasn't that she was scared to fly. She had taken this trip with her parents before. But she always had one of their hands to hold during takeoff and landing. Those were her least favorite parts. The bumpiness and roughness made her feel uneasy.

"Here we are," came a man's voice from the aisle, followed by the excited giggles of a little girl with brown hair pulled up in messy pigtails and glasses that seemed to take up half of her face. She held a stuffed monkey.

Delphine turned to look at them, face equal parts worried and curious.

The little girl entered the row, dropping her bag on the floor. "I'm Cosima," she said with a huge grin on her face as she settled into the middle seat, her small frame left enough room for her stuffed monkey to sit comfortably in her seat between her and Delphine. The stuffed monkey was black, with long gangly limbs and thin gray velcro hands and feet. The long black tail was discolored near the end due to a mishap when Cosima tried an experiment on her own, with the stuffed monkey as her lab assistant.

"Delphine," she returned with a small smile of her own.

"This is my dad," Cosima told her, gesturing to her father.

"Hello there, Delphine," he said. "I'm John. It's nice to meet you."

"Enchantée," Delphine said quietly with a small smile. He smiled back and busied himself with putting his carry-on in the overhead bin.

Cosima looked around. "Where are your parents?" she asked, confused.

"I'm by myself."

Cosima's eyes grew big. "That is so cool! I wish my parents let me fly by myself."

Delphine just shrugged.

"Okay, Cosima. Let's get you buckled in," her father said and reached over her to grab the seatbelt.

"I can do it, dad," Cosima groaned, grabbing the straps from him. It took a few tries. Delphine giggled next to her, but Cosima finally got the seatbelt buckled. "See," she said with a self-satisfied look on her face.

"Fine, fine." Cosima's father raised his hands. "I forgot I was dealing with a big girl."

There was a crackle over the loudspeaker, then the captain's voice "We've been cleared for takeoff…"

"You ready, Cosima?" Her father asked.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed bouncing in her seat, legs swinging back and forth. "This is my favorite part," Cosima said as she turned to Delphine who had a less than thrilled look on her face. The loud roar of the engine, mixed with the rumbling cabin did little to ease her concerns.

"What's wrong," Cosima asked, face scrunched.

"I, this is the first time I'm flying by myself," Delphine said softly, clutching her stuffed giraffe to her chest.

"There's nothing to be worried about," Cosima tried to reassure. "Flying is so awesome," she said, beaming at Delphine.

Delphine couldn't help but smile back, but it didn't help the knot that had twisted in her stomach.

On the runway, the plane's cabin shook with the anticipation of take off. Delphine brought her stuffed giraffe up to her face to hide behind. The plane lurched forward gaining speed. The force pushed Delphine into the back of her seat and she closed her eyes. Cosima turned to her left, her excitement fading as she took in Delphine's uneasiness. The front of the plane lifted up off the ground, pressing Delphine further into her seat. Brows furrowed, Cosima grabbed one of Delphine's hands and gave it a squeeze. Delphine's eyes opened with a start at the unexpected touch and looked over at Cosima, who was wearing the biggest smile on her face.

"You're missing it," Cosima said. "This is the best part!"

Delphine shook her head.

Cosima frowned, "Okay, just hold my hand."

Delphine did just that. The feel of Cosima's hand on hers was different than when she held her parents', but it was no less comforting. Something about this little girl with the big glasses and pigtails made Delphine feel safe. She held onto Cosima's hand until the plane leveled out and the seatbelt sign dinged off.

"Better?" Cosima asked.

Delphine nodded silently and reluctantly let go of Cosima's hand.

Cosima bent over to dig through her bag that was on the floor and pulled out some coloring books and crayons. She turned to Delphine, "Do you wanna color?"

"Oui," Delphine nodded.

"Wee?" Cosima asked confused.

"Yes," Delphine said.

"Oh, you have to go potty? Okay." Cosima started to lean over to pick up her bag off the floor to give Delphine room to get by.

Delphine giggled covering her mouth. She reached out and grabbed Cosima by the shoulder to stop her. "Non, uh, no." Cosima looked at her in confusion. "Oui is yes," Delphine giggled again.

Cosima felt her cheeks grow hot. "Oh, right. I knew that." She smiled.

Cosima pulled down her tray table. Delphine followed her lead. Cosima handed one of the books and some crayons to Delphine. They started to color, Delphine staying neatly within the lines while Cosima used the lines as more of a suggestion.

Delphine glanced over at Cosima scribbling away in her coloring book. She noticed that Cosima was filling in the zebra's stripes with yellow and purple and frowned.

"Zebra's are supposed to have black and white stripes," she said pointing at the picture.

Cosima lifted her gaze from the page. "Who says?" She asked, with a curious expression.

"I don't know. Everyone." Delphine shrugged.

"Well, I'm someone and I say they are yellow and purple," Cosima grinned and went back to coloring.

Delphine started to relax, coloring with Cosima and talking about their summer plans, her stuffed giraffe forgotten by her side. Delphine felt Cosima's fearlessness and sense of wonder pouring out of her and couldn't help but soak it up.

"When we get home, we're going to go camping," Cosima said, excitedly. "Have you ever been camping?" she asked.

"No," Delphine replied. "I do not like bugs." Her face wrinkled.

"Oh, you're missing out. It's so much fun. Being outside in nature. You should really try it."

"Maybe," Delphine smiled.

Suddenly the plane shook, causing Delphine to whimper.

"Don't worry," Cosima said. She glanced down to look at her stuffed monkey. "Do you want to hold Mr. Snuggles?" She asked, holding out the stuffed animal for Delphine to take.

Delphine looked around for hers, finding it wedged between her and the plane. "I have my own," she said, picking it up and showing Cosima.

"Well, you can still hold Mr. Snuggles, if you want to," Cosima said. "He always makes me feel better when I'm sad or sick."

Delphine nodded and pulled Mr. Snuggles to her chest. Cosima smiled.

"What's its name?" Cosima asked, nodding at the giraffe.

"Boutons," Delphine said shyly.

Cosima's brows knit in confusion.

"Um, Buttons," Delphine clarified.

Cosima gasped enthusiastically and smiled wide. "Because of his big eyes?"

"Oui." Delphine nodded with a grin.

Cosima paused for a second and looked at Delphine's hair. She lifted her hand and fluffed her curly blonde hair and giggled.

"Your hair is really puffy," Cosima giggled again.

Delphine blushed.

"And I think you're really brave for flying by yourself." Cosima said, tone more serious.

"Merci." Delphine ducked her head, letting her curls fall covering her face.

They played and traded stories of science experiments the remainder of the flight. Delphine forgot all about her anxieties about traveling alone.

The captain came over the loudspeaker again indicating the flight was coming to an end. Part of Delphine was excited, but another part was sad that her time with her new friend was coming to an end.

As the plane started its final descent, Cosima reached over and placed her hand on Delphine's. The blonde girl looked at Cosima and smiled. The warmth radiating from Cosima had eased Delphine's worries, but this time she was not scared.

The plane pulled up to the gate, and the other passengers gathered their belongings preparing to deboard, including Cosima's father. Delphine and Cosima remained in their seats still holding hands.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" Cosima's father asked.

Cosima glanced up at her father, then turned her attention to Delphine.

"I hope you have fun with your grandparents this summer," Cosima said.

Cosima wiggled out of her seat, putting her arms through the straps of her backpack. She picked up Mr. Snuggles and paused. Cosima looked between Mr. Snuggles and Delphine then handed him to her.

"Here, you can keep him." Cosima said. "In case you get scared on the way back."

"What about you?" Delphine asked, face scrunched. "What are you going to do when you get sick?"

"I'll be okay," Cosima reassured.

Delphine frowned and looked at Mr. Snuggles. She picked up her stuffed giraffe holding it out for Cosima.

"What are doing?" Cosima asked, brows furrowed.

"Take Boutons. Just in case."

"But what about you?" Cosima asked, concerned.

"I've got Mr. Snuggles." Delphine smiled as she held him close.

"Come on, Cosima. Time to go."

Delphine stood up and gave Cosima a hug, before she went into the aisle and disappeared out of sight.

She sat back down in her seat and looked at Mr. Snuggles. A sense of calmness spreading through her.

As Delphine stepped onto the plane, she couldn't help the feeling of excitement that slowly bubbled within her. It had been twenty years since the first flight she had taken on her own, and she quickly came to realize that flying was one of her most favorite things. Hugging her carry-on to her chest, she walked down the aisle. Delphine settled into the window seat still clutching her bag, wearing a contented smile, looking forward to the flight. She took out a book and earbuds, waiting for the flight to depart.

"Excuse me," said the passenger standing in the aisle. When Delphine didn't respond, the passenger leaned over and tapped the hunched over woman on the shoulder. Startled, Delphine lifted her gaze from her book and took out her earbuds.

The passenger smiled, eyes glancing down to the middle seat that was currently occupied by Delphine's carry-on. Delphine paused, meeting the woman's eyes. Lingering for a moment, she felt her heart rate quicken and her cheeks grow warm. She hoped that the woman couldn't tell.

"Oh, je suis desolée," Delphine said, removing her bag and placing it on the floor between her legs and looking back up at the other passenger.

The woman's smile grew at the sound of the French words leaving Delphine's mouth. "Not a problem."

Delphine took in the woman standing before her. She looked close to Delphine's age. She wore her hair in dreadlocks, thick black rimmed glasses, eyes perfectly outlined in black winged liner and a smile that hadn't left her face. There was something oddly comforting about her. Delphine was captivated by this woman. Not only by her looks, but this strange sense of familiarity. She tried not to stare. Shutting off her music, she turned her attention back to her book, occasionally peeking at the brunette out of the corner of her eye.

The woman made her home in the middle seat and rummaged through her backpack, pulling out a book of her own. She reached between her and Delphine, searching for the left strap of her seatbelt. Her hand accidentally brushed Delphine's.

Delphine felt warmth radiate up her arm at the touch, causing a slight blush to creep up on cheeks.

"My bad," the woman said.

Delphine looked down at her hand, then up and met the woman's eyes, "It's fine," she said with a small smile. Her eyes remained on the other woman's for a beat too long.

"What?" She asked with a confused lop-sided grin.

Delphine shook her head. "Nothing. I'm sorry, you just-"

The captain's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker asking the flight attendants to prepare for takeoff.

Delphine let out a soft laugh. Relieved by the interruption. She didn't really know what she had wanted to say. Tell this stranger that they seemed familiar? That could make for an awkward flight.

The plane started to taxi onto the runway. Delphine couldn't help the giddy smile that spread across her face. The woman next to her gave her a peculiar look.

"You like flying?" The brunette asked, amused.

"I do. Ever since I was a little girl," Delphine smiled, shyly.

"Cool, me too. Not a lot of people actually enjoy flying. They usually just tolerate it."

Delphine nodded.

The planes engines became louder, cabin rumbling, the smile on Delphine's face growing with the anticipation of takeoff. She leaned down and opened her carry-on, but then hesitated. Delphine turned her head slightly, looking over her shoulder to see if the woman next to her was watching. Luckily, her attention seemed to be on the book in her lap. Delphine repositioned her body, trying not to be too obvious and pulled out the stuffed monkey she had been given years ago.

She tried to discreetly wedge the stuffed monkey between her and the plane, trying to keep it out of sight.

Delphine looked at the other passenger to make sure her stealth maneuver had gone unnoticed. The woman lifted her gaze from her book and smiled. Delphine was again hit by a sense of contentment and comfort at the brunette's presence.

Something caught the passenger's eye. She glanced down to Delphine's lap. Her expression morphing into a mixture of confusion and...excitement?

She looked back up and met the blonde's eyes. "Is that..." The brunette trailed off. "Delphine?" She asked, looking back up, hopeful.

Delphine's brows furrowed in bewilderment. The brunette's face lit up. She reached down into her own bag and pulled out a somewhat beat up stuffed giraffe. Recognition slowly spread across Delphine's face.

"Boutons?" She whispered. "Where did you...Cosima?" A warm smile replaced the puzzled look. "How did you-" Delphine started.

Cosima pointed to Delphine's lap. She looked down and saw the discolored furry tail draped across her legs. She started to laugh as she pulled Mr. Snuggles out from his hiding place.

"I can't believe you kept him," Delphine said astonished as she took Boutons from Cosima.

"Me?" Cosima laughed. "Look at you all excited for takeoff," she said, smiling.

Delphine blushed.

She examined Boutons and noticed he was a little worse for wear. His coloring had faded and there were patches of fur worn away.

"Sorry, I lost one of his eyes," Cosima said, sheepishly.

"It's okay," Delphine smiled and handed Mr. Snuggles to Cosima.

"Oh, woowww," Cosima said in wonder. "Look at him." She turned Mr. Snuggles around in her hands getting a good look. The velcro patches on his hands and feet didn't stay together anymore and his fur was a little lighter than she remembered, but for the most part, he looked exactly as he did when she had given him to Delphine.

Cosima looked back up at the blonde, but couldn't quite read her expression. She almost looked, embarrassed?

"You took really good care of him," Cosima said, and handed Mr. Snuggles back to Delphine.

Delphine held Cosima's gaze, eyes slowly shifting back and forth between the brunette's.

"Thank you, Cosima," Delphine said with a soft smile.

"For what?" Cosima asked, tilting her head to the side.

The plane jerked forward, picking up speed. Smiling, Delphine reached over and grabbed a hold of Cosima's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze as the front of the plane lifted off of the ground.

* * *

A huge thank you to jaybear1701 for beta reading and talking out ideas! I hope you all enjoyed my little contribution to CophineFluffathon on tumblr!


End file.
